


She's Just the Babysitter

by Katcher



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt asking for a fic where Cordelia hires Misty to be a babysitter to her young daughter. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cordelia huffed for the millionth time as the client she had just taken on continued to talk. She figured the man would take the hint that he had been speaking for too long. He didn't. Her coworker, Nan, glanced over at her with a 'Is this guy serious?' look and Cordelia just shrugged.

The man was around her age. He was already starting to bald and Cordelia noticed that he seemed to have a problem brushing his teeth if his breath was anything to go on. She'd stopped getting within a foot of him when he was talking for fear of being knocked out.

She checked her phone to see the time and sighed, "Mr. Sanders?" The man paused and looked over to her, "I'm extremely sorry about this but I have prior engagements that I need to be at," He nodded and stood as she did. She heard Nan sigh in relief and definitely felt the same way, "If you'll just follow me out, I can let you know what time would be best for you to drop back by tomorrow."

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia parked in the driveway before getting out and shutting her car door. She made her way to the door and knocked before opening it, "Mother?" She could hear faint laughter from upstairs and made her way up there and gently pushed the bathroom door open.

"Mommy!" Fiona looked from her granddaughter who was sat in the bathtub to her daughter who was in the door way. Cordelia smiled down at her baby and kneeled on the floor next to her mother.

"I'm so sorry," Her mother just shook her head before pulling the drain.

"It's not a problem, Delia. She's my granddaughter after all. And she's a delight to watch," Cordelia nodded and grabbed a towel. She held it open and wrapped it around her daughter before picking her up.

"Hi, mommy."

"Hi, Anna. Were you good for Grams?" The girl nodded and laid her head down on her mother's shoulder, "Someone's sleepy."

"Who?" Cordelia giggled as she grabbed the pajamas her mother had set in the bathroom for her.

"You," The girl laughed and assisted her mother in dressing her, "Are you ready to go, bugaloo?" She nodded and held her arms up when she was dressed in her little green pajamas. Cordelia picked her up and made her way downstairs where her mother was waiting, "Thank you so much, mother."

"Nothing to thank me for, Delia. I'll pick her up from your place tomorrow. I have to meet Myrtle to help her pick something out," Cordelia nodded and kissed her mother on the cheek before carrying her daughter out to her car. She opened the back door and situated Joanna in her car seat before getting in the driver's seat and leaving.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia had gotten up that morning, transferred her daughter to her mother, and rushed to work. It was now nearing time to go once again and Mr. Sanders was once again talking on and on. Cordelia felt like it would be rude to interrupt him twice in a row and hoped he would be finished soon.

About half an hour later, he finally took a breath and stood. Cordelia breathed out a sigh of relief and shook his hand before he left, "Is he a talker or what?" Cordelia nodded as she looked over at Nan.

"I know. I'm going to have to hire a baby sitter if this case ends up taking as long as I think it's going to. I can't expect my mother to watch her like this all the time," Nan nodded and Cordelia finally packed everything into her bag.

"I know someone, if you actually want a baby sitter," Cordelia looked up in question, "Well, I don't know her personally, but my cousin just moved and their baby sitter was amazing. I can get you her number or something?" Cordelia was looking at her phone and sighed.

"Would you?"

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia had finally sat down after getting home and getting her daughter in the bed. She was on her couch having a much needed glass of wine when her phone beeped.

Nan: Here's her number. Her name's Misty.

Cordelia nodded and decided to call the woman the next morning. She got up and put her glass in the sink before making her way upstairs to the bathroom.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia took a moment to herself that morning as she finally got a small lull in her paperwork. She pulled her phone out and clicked on the number before putting it to her ear.

"Hello?" Was whispered into the phone.

"Umm. Is this Misty?" She heard papers shifting.

"Yes. Who's this?" Cordelia smirked at the continued whisper as she heard more shifting on the phone.

"This is Cordelia Goode. I was given your number by a friend of mine who said you might be able to baby sit for me?" She heard a door open and shut.

"Sorry, I was in the library," Cordelia nodded and noticed a slight twang that she figured the woman still hadn't fully grown out of, "You need a baby sitter?"

"I do. Just for the evenings really. My mother keeps her during the day."

"Yeah. I could do that," Cordelia nodded, "Do you want to meet for lunch or something?" They made plans to meet up for lunch later that day before Cordelia got back to work.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia entered the café they had chosen five minutes late and looked around. 'I guess I should have asked what she looked like.' She saw a woman stand and make her way to her.

"Mrs. Goode?" Cordelia nodded and held her hand out to the girl.

"Miss. And you can call me Cordelia," Misty nodded and Cordelia followed her back to the table she had been sat at, "How old are you?" The girl looked up and Cordelia blushed, "Sorry. It's just, you don't look very old."

"It's fine. I'm not very old," Cordelia nodded, "I'm twenty one," Cordelia nodded again and looked up when the waitress approached them to take their drink orders, "Just water," Cordelia ordered the same thing before looking back to the girl.

"How'd you know who I was?" Misty snorted and Cordelia looked at her funnily.

"Sorry. You're just the only woman who has entered this restaurant in the last fifteen minutes that didn't look like a student," Cordelia took a moment to look around and finally realized that she must be in one of the campus hang outs.

"Oh," Misty nodded and they placed their orders before she looked back to Misty, "So you're a student?" The girl nodded to her, "What are you studying?"

"Animal science and biology to be a vet," Cordelia nodded.

"Why do you baby sit?" Misty took a drink of her water before answering.

"I love kids. I always have. I used to volunteer in community things with the kids and I was a camp counselor quite a few times at a few different camps. I like to work with kids who don't have anyone else. Like kids in the system. I volunteer a lot with them," Cordelia nodded and looked up when the woman placed two salads down in front of them.

"I see," Misty nodded unsurely and took a bite of her salad.

"Can I ask you a question?" Cordelia nodded, "How old's your daughter?" Cordelia swallowed before answering.

"She's three. And she's a handful," Misty nodded.

"Most are at that age," Cordelia grinned softly. They made their way through the lunch and Cordelia insisted on paying for it.

"Would you be willing to come by and do a sort of test run with her?" Misty nodded, "Would tomorrow work for you? I'm only off on the weekends," Misty nodded again and stood to walk towards the door with the woman, "I’ll see you tomorrow then."


	2. Chapter 2

Misty double checked that she had the right address before shrugging and getting out of her car. She pushed the iron gate open and made her way to the front door before ringing the bell. Cordelia pulled the door open and stepped back to let her in.

Misty entered and Cordelia closed the door behind her before leading her into the house, "Joanna?" The wild blonde heard a little giggle come from down the hallway, "Baby, come here for a minute," Misty looked down when little feet bounded into the room. The girl immediately latched onto her mother's leg when she noticed the new person.

The little girl was probably one of the most adorable Misty had ever seen. She had cute little round cheeks, bright red hair, and brown eyes that looked just like her mother's. She was wearing little denim shorts and a little pink t-shirt.

"This is Misty, sweetheart. Can you say hi?" The girl hid her face in her mother's leg and Misty giggled, "What'd we say about manners, Anna?" The girl pulled her face from her mother's leg and shyly looked at Misty.

"Hi," Misty grinned.

"Hey," The girl looked up at her mother who just shook her head as she grinned and ruffled her daughter's hair.

"Misty's here to meet you. So you better start talking."

"Why's she here to meet me?" Misty grinned at the voice that she finally got to hear fully and looked down at the adorable little girl.

"She's a baby sitter."

"I'm not a baby," Misty nodded.

"Of course not, kid," The girl looked over at her, "Baby sitters sit on babies. So I think you're good," The girl giggled and held her hand out. She grabbed Misty's and pulled her with her. Misty looked up at Cordelia, "Can I go play with her?" The woman nodded and Misty allowed herself to be pulled down the hallway.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty was in the girl's play room with her later. It was painted a bright shade of yellow and had white furniture that really caused a light feeling in the room. The girl had been playing with her dolls and telling Misty each of their names, "This is Kayla," Misty nodded.

"She's pretty," The girl giggled and picked up another one.

"This one's Brittany," Misty smiled at the girl and was handed a doll, "Play with me," She laughed and nodded.

Cordelia made her way towards the play room some time later to see her daughter sat right next to the woman in the room with her dolls. She stood in the doorway where neither of them had seen her yet. Cordelia was shocked when Joanna just climbed into Misty's lap and Misty just rolled with it and readjusted so she could continue playing with the little girl.

"Mommy!" Cordelia smiled at her daughter when she looked up and caught her watching them, "Play with us."

"I don't think so, baby girl. Maybe later. It's lunch time, Anna," The girl nodded and Misty stood after she moved out of her lap. She watched the girl run off into the house and held her hand out.

"Thanks for letting me come over," Cordelia shook her hand.

"I made you lunch too, Misty," The girl looked at her confused, "You were here, I figured I could feed you."

"You didn't have to do that," The woman nodded.

"I'm aware," Misty just shrugged and followed the woman from the room and into the kitchen. Joanna had placed herself in her highchair and Cordelia settled the attached tray into place before sitting a plate in front of her daughter. She gestured to the table and Misty cautiously took a seat before Cordelia placed two plates down and did the same.

The three of them ate with Joanna filling up most of the conversation. Misty laughed with the girl and Cordelia watched their interaction with a small smile on her face. When they finished, Misty stood and grabbed the dishes.

"Misty, you don't have to do that."

"You didn't have to cook for me," Cordelia bit her lip but nodded as the woman continued grabbing plates and took them towards the sink. She rolled up the sleeves of her university hoodie and ran warm water in the sink.

"Do you live on campus?" Misty nodded as she looked over to the woman who was leaned against the counter beside her, "And you have a roommate?"

"I do. Her name is Madison," Cordelia nodded, "She's.. Well, there's no way to describe her to be honest," Cordelia nodded again. Misty stacked the dishes to the side as she finished washing them and pulled the drain in the sink before picking up a hand towel to dry them. She could hear Joanna playing in the room next to them and heard little running footsteps approaching.

The girl misjudged and ran right into Misty causing her to drop the dish in her hand. She pulled the girl from under it just before it would hit her and scooped her up so she wouldn't step in the glass behind her, "Are you okay?" Joanna nodded like nothing had happened and Misty breathed out a sigh of relief.

The wild blonde looked up at Cordelia who was watching with wide eyes, "I'm sorry. I'll replace your plate."

"No, Misty. It's not a problem. Thank you," She reached for her daughter who dove from Misty's hip to Cordelia's arms, "What'd I tell you about running in the house?"

"To not to," Misty giggled and Cordelia bit her lip to keep from grinning.

"That's right. I told you not to," Joanna's lip quivered and Cordelia bounced her gently, "It's okay, baby. Just remember this next time," She nodded and wiggled to be put down. Cordelia walked Misty towards the door and looked at her as they neared it, "Can you be here at five Monday? My mother will drop her off."

"You mean I get to baby sit her?" Cordelia looked at her like she was crazy.

"Misty, you just saved my child from the horror of flying dishes and broken glass. Yes, you can baby sit her. Plus it looks like she's already warmed up to you, which is unusual for her," Misty nodded, "So five?"

"I'll be here," Cordelia nodded.

"I get off at nine. I like her in bed by eight."

oooOOooOOooo

Misty had gone back to campus and was entering her dorm when a flying piece of candy hit her, "Real mature, Mads," Madison laughed from her place on her bed, "Don't you have a class? Like now?"

"It was canceled. Where have you been?"

"Nowhere," Was said as Misty opened the fridge in their room and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Did you have a hot date?" Misty rolled her eyes, "When was the last time you got laid anyway?" The girl blushed slightly, "Don't tell me it was that sorority chick from that mixer last year," The wild blonde didn't respond, "Oh my God. You've got to get some."

"Would you stop referring to other females as "getting some" please?" Her roommate shrugged, "And I wouldn't have slept with her if you hadn't gotten me drunk off my ass," The girl laughed and nodded in complete agreement.

"So where were you, babe?" Misty huffed and flopped down on her bed.

"If you must know, I was at a potential job," Madison rolled her eyes, "What?"

"You work too much," Misty huffed and flipped her friend off.

"I'll be fine."

"So what was this job?"

"Baby sitting."

"Lord, and how old was this one?" Misty grinned.

"She's three and she's adorable," Madison rolled her eyes.

"So you're baby sitting another rugrat?"


	3. Chapter 3

Misty had gone through her day and was now parked a few minutes early at Cordelia's home. She saw a car pull up before an older woman with a striking resemblance to Cordelia got out and lifted Joanna from the backseat. Misty climbed from her car and cautiously made her way to them.

Fiona startled when her granddaughter dove suddenly from her arms but sighed in relief when she looked up to see a young woman had caught her and transferred her to her hip, "You must be Misty?"

"Yes, ma'am," They exchanged small talk and Fiona handed her a key.

"This goes to the front door," Misty took it and exchanged a good-bye with the woman before making her way to the front door with the girl on her hip.

"Have you had dinner?" The girl shook her head as she tangled her small hand into Misty's hair, "What do you want?"

"Ice cream," Misty laughed and shut the door back behind her, "What?"

"Would your mom let you have ice cream for dinner?" Joanna scrunched her nose up, "Didn't think so. How about spaghetti?"

"Sketti!" Misty giggled as she sat the girl down in her highchair before moving to the stove to start dinner.

"How was your day, Joanna?" Misty laughed when the girl scrunched her face up in distaste, "What?"

"Don't call me Joanna," Misty giggled.

"That's your name."

"Mommy only calls me Joanna when I'm in trouble," Misty then almost lost it as the girl sat up straight and folded her hands, "Joanna Elizabeth Goode!" Was yelled out in a pretty good impression of Cordelia.

"Okay," She was still lightly giggling, "What do you want me to call you then?" The girl shrugged and thanked Misty as she sat a small plate in front of her, "Can I call you Joey?"

"Sure," Misty laughed and propped up on the counter next to the kid and watched her make a mess of her dinner.

"You're cute," Joanna nodded.

"I know," Misty giggled, "Sorry. I’m supposed to say thank you."

"You're welcome," The girl beamed at her and held her arms up to be picked up, "One second," Misty picked her plate up and sat it in the sink before pulling the tray from the chair and lifting the messy child into her arms, "I think someone needs a bath."

"Who?" The wild blonde giggled at the totally adorable child in her arms as she made her way upstairs.

"You," The girl laughed, "Where's your room?" She pointed and Misty pushed the door open into a brightly painted purple room, "Ooh. This is a really pretty room, Joey."

"Thanks," Misty set her down.

"Pick out some PJs, kid," The girl pulled open a few drawers and grabbed what she needed before holding the clothes out to Misty and then making her way down the hallway. Misty laughed and followed the kid into the bathroom. Misty knelt down beside the tub and started the water before testing it with her hand. She ran a small bath before turning it off and seeing the girl ready and undressed.

Misty laughed as she held her arms up and lifted her over the ledge of the tub. Joanna sat down and Misty let her splash around for a little while, "Misty?"

"Yes, Joey?" The girl looked up at her.

"I like you," The woman laughed and grinned at the girl.

"I like you too, kid," The girl beamed up at her and placed a bath toy in her hand.

"Play with me."

oooOOooOOooo

Misty had washed Joanna's hair for her and gotten the kid to brush her teeth when she got out of the tub and got dressed, "What do you want to do?"

"Ariel!" Misty looked down at the girl in confusion, "Ariel," She said more insistently. Misty still looked confused and the girl huffed, "Ariel? And Flounder and Sebastian?" Misty finally realized what the girl meant.

"You want to watch The Little Mermaid?" The girl nodded exasperatedly to her and Misty grinned lightly, "Okay, kid. Let's watch Ariel then," She held her hand out and took the stairs slowly so Joanna could hold onto the railing as they went. She watched the girl pull herself up onto the couch as Misty located the DVD and put it in.

She took a seat next to Joanna on the couch as the movie started and felt the girl snuggle into her side, "Do you like Ariel, Misty?"

"She was my favorite Disney princess," The girl smiled at her.

"Mine too!"

oooOOooOOooo

Misty had gotten Joanna to bed easily and was sat on the couch looking at her phone when the front door opened. She looked up when heels clicked into the room and stood as Cordelia walked in, "How was she?"

"Perfect," Cordelia grinned and gestured towards the kitchen. Misty followed her, "Oh, I made her spaghetti and I wasn't sure if you kept leftovers or whatever but it's in the fridge," Cordelia opened the refrigerator and pulled it out.

"Thanks, I'm starving," She grabbed a fork and just ate it cold out of the Tupperware container. Misty laughed and the woman looked to her questioningly.

"Sorry. It's just.. I dunno, you're all.. You. And you're eating cold spaghetti out of a Tupperware container," Cordelia nodded in understanding, "So, she had a bath after making a complete mess of her own dinner," Cordelia giggled and nodded, "And then we made it about half an hour through The Little Mermaid before she just stopped talking half way into a sentence and fell asleep," Cordelia smiled at her, "So, yeah. Greatest kid ever."

"Well, thank you," Misty nodded, "I wish I could say my night was that simple," Misty grinned at her and Cordelia paused, "I’m so sorry. You probably have somewhere to be and it's a school night too," Misty shook her head.

"I'm here. If ya wanna rant or something?" Cordelia looked at her funnily before propping up across from her on the counter with her dinner.

"Alright," Misty grinned softly at her, "We have this awful client-" She stopped when Misty looked like she had a question.

"Sorry, what do you do exactly?"

"I work for the law firm in town," Misty nodded and Cordelia continued, "So this.. Guy. Well, he's completely unprofessional," Misty nodded in understanding as she took a seat on the barstool to prop her elbows on the counter and look at the woman, "And he's extremely guilty. I don't even know how we ended up taking his case. He's a talker, which is why I needed a baby sitter in the first place. I'm not actually supposed to work this late but apparently money talks and my boss likes what it's saying."

Misty giggled at that and Cordelia smiled, "He's pretentious and has this ego that won't even fit in the room with him," Misty nodded in complete understanding of that, "And he just loves to talk about himself. Half of it doesn't even pertain to the case at hand. I just can't even come up with a word awful enough in the English dictionary to describe him."

"Douche bag," Cordelia looked up in shock before laughing and nodding.

"That works," Misty nodded and Cordelia just shook her head as she thought about her day.

"Umm," Cordelia looked up, "She made it clear that I was not to call her Joanna," The woman laughed.

"Sorry, I should have told you," Misty shook her head.

"So what d'ya call her?" Cordelia shrugged.

"Everything that she'll answer to. Anna, bugaloo, princess, tadpole," Misty looked confused at the last one, "My best friend, Zoe, was one of the first to see my first sonogram and she thought she looked like a tadpole so that's what she called her throughout my pregnancy and it just sort of stuck after she was born."

Misty giggled and nodded. They talked for a while longer before Cordelia walked Misty out. She grabbed her purse and handed the girl some money, "Oh, Miss Goode, that's too much," Cordelia shot her a look.

"Cordelia. And no it's not. She's not the easiest kid which means you must be worth it. And I'm not taking it back now so," Misty nodded begrudgingly, "I'll call you tomorrow?" Misty nodded and the two said their good byes.


	4. Chapter 4

Misty was in class when her phone buzzed the next day. She waited for it to quit before picking it up and seeing that Cordelia had tried to call her. Her professor was going on and on about mitochondrial DNA so she decided to text the woman.

Misty: Sorry. I'm in class. Need something?

Cordelia: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt.

Misty: It's a welcome distraction.

Cordelia laughed lightly at the response and typed out her next response.

Cordelia: Could you come by at the same time tonight?

Misty: Sure. I'll be there.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty had once again met Fiona and got Joanna from her. She'd made her way into the house before sitting the girl down, "What do you want to do?" The girl grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the back of the house, "Where are we going?"

"Secret," Misty giggled but allowed the girl to pull her through the house. She was led outside to a large tree and looked up to see a very nice tree house in it.

"Wow," The girl climbed up the ladder while Misty watched closely to make sure she wasn't hurt and climbed up behind her. The inside was furnished with tiny chairs and a little table, "Wow."

"You said that," The wild blonde laughed and looked over at the girl.

"Is this yours?" Joanna nodded excitedly to her, "Well, it's pretty cool."

"Thanks!"

oooOOooOOooo

Misty now had the girl sat in her high chair as she danced around the kitchen as the girl's chicken nuggets cooked in the oven. She'd cranked some Stevie up on her phone and sang along to the girl who laughed with her. She was wiggling around when the oven beeped. She pulled the girl's dinner from the oven and plated it with the peas and carrots she'd made before giving it, along with some juice, to the girl.

"Thank you," Misty nodded and took a seat on a stool to watch her. The girl was beyond adorable and Misty was totally wrapped around her little finger already. Joanna made less of a mess with her dinner this time and Misty lifted her after placing her dishes in the sink to wash later, "Can I have a bubble bath this time?" Misty nodded and carried the girl upstairs.

They picked her pajamas out and Misty poured in the bubble bath once the water was running. The girl took shorter bath than the night before and the wild blonde watched her fight off a yawn, "Someone's sleepy."

"Not me," Misty giggled and fake yawned.

"I meant me," The girl looked at her and nodded. She got out of the tub and let Misty help her dry off and dress before brushing her teeth hair, "What d'ya think. Should we go to bed?"

"You're going too?" Misty faked another yawn.

"I'm beat, kid," The girl nodded as she rubbed at her eyes and held her arms up. Misty scooped her up and carried her down the hallway. She placed Joanna in her little bed before the girl reached out a hand for her.

"Read me a story?" Misty nodded and grabbed the large story book from the girl's bedside table. She opened it to a bookmarked page as she laid down beside the girl. She'd barely made it to the second page before Joanna was fast asleep against her.

Misty smiled widely and pulled her phone out before snapping a selfie with the adorable red head sleeping against her. She pressed a soft kiss into her hair and stood softly so she didn't wake her, "Good night."

oooOOooOOooo

Misty was sat in the living room floor with a few text books open around her and a notebook in her lap. Cordelia had come in quietly and was stood in the door way observing her for a moment. She'd pulled blonde curls into a messy bun and was biting lightly on the end of her pen as she read and occasionally made a note.

She cleared her throat and saw Misty jump, "Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you," Misty shook her head and watched Cordelia make her way to the couch and take a seat near her, "How was she?"

"She was great. She showed me her treehouse," Cordelia nodded, "She ate and then almost fell asleep in the bathtub," The woman grinned and nodded, "And how did your baby sitting go?" Cordelia laughed.

"That's pretty accurate I guess. He's a child," Misty laughed, "He's actually trying to say that he's innocent but there's a tape going around of him admitting what he did to, umm, a prostitute,"

Misty nodded in amusement, "It's making for an awful case. I don't know why he won't just take the deal that he was offered."

"He sounds lovely," Cordelia rolled her eyes at the girl still sat in her floor.

"Oh, he is. He made a pass at me," Cordelia watched Misty's eyes flash and her curiosity peaked just a bit, "Actually I wouldn't even call that a pass. It was more verbal harassment."

Misty's eyes went wide then and her mouth opened and closed like she wanted to say something but didn't know if she was allowed, "By all means, if you want to say something, say it."

The girl bit her lip for a moment, "I just.. I don't understand why people are so crude when trying to date someone. Who does that work for? I've seen so many people get hit on and then when they say no it's like a bomb was set off. I had to punch some guy last week because he asked me out in the middle of the library and then grabbed me when I told him I wasn't interested and wouldn't let go," Cordelia nodded wide eyed, "I mean, I paid for the book that the blood from his broken nose damaged but damn."

"Damn, indeed," Misty grinned lightly, "And half of what's said isn't even flattering. How in the world is.." She trailed off and blushed, "Never mind," Misty looked confused and Cordelia wrinkled her nose up, "I just realized that what he said to me was pretty vulgar, sorry."

"You can tell me if ya want. I'm sure I've heard worse," Cordelia looked at her for a moment before nodding.

"We were discussing this tape and one of my idiot assistants said something about him having a dirty mind as she left the room," Misty nodded, "And then he looked at me and grinned the creepiest smile I've ever seen and said, "Yeah, I have a dirty mind and you're always on it."," Cordelia scrunched her face up and watched Misty's flash with anger again, "It's not a big deal."

"If I may?" Cordelia nodded, "It's a big deal. Comments like those are really only the beginning," Cordelia looked at her for a moment before nodding, "Umm," Misty decided to change the subject, "I made her chicken nuggets and vegetables and they're in the fridge. I should probably get going. I have an eight AM," Cordelia nodded and followed her to the door once she had her books in her bag. She handed her some money and put her hand up when Misty went to protest.

"I don't want to hear it," Misty nodded and closed her mouth, "Could you come by Friday? Same time?"

"I'll be here!"


	5. Chapter 5

Cordelia was sat in her office Wednesday around lunch time. She had been working diligently since she'd got in that morning and had finally hit worker's block. She groaned at herself and sat back in her chair fiddling with her phone in her hand.

It wasn't long before her thoughts drifted to a certain blonde baby sitter and she shook her head at herself. 'I'm five years older than she is.' Cordelia bit her lip as she thought about the younger girl. She really was gorgeous and so so sweet. Joanna truly adored her and for her part, Misty seemed to love her little girl too.

She was lost in thought about the woman when her office door was pushed open. Zoe was standing in her doorway as she looked up questioningly, "Nan said you looked like you were on the verge of an existential crisis. So I'm here to take you to lunch."

oooOOooOOooo

They'd sat down in the restaurant after Cordelia had argued with Zoe about needing to work. She had a salad in front of her and her best friend was looking at her expectantly, "What?"

"What's up with you?" Cordelia raised her eyebrows as she forked a bite of her lunch, "You were completely daydreaming when I came up earlier. You're not a daydreamer, Cords," Cordelia sighed and shrugged, "Is there someone in your life?"

"Yeah, my daughter," Zoe sighed and looked at her, "No, I’m not seeing anyone," She nodded and took a bite of her own salad.

"So, what's new then?" Cordelia looked at her like she was crazy.

"I saw you last week. What could possibly be new?" The woman shrugged, "This case is awful," Zoe nodded to her, "I've been pulling nights a lot."

"So Fiona's been watching Tad a lot more?" Cordelia shook her head and looked up at her confused friend.

"I hired a baby sitter," She looked up when Zoe didn't respond and saw her smirking, "What now?"

"Did you hire a hot baby sitter for Joanna or for yourself, babe?" Cordelia blushed brightly and shot Zoe a warning look, "It's a fair question. It's been forever since you got laid."

"That's none of your business," Zoe shrugged playfully, "And I hired her solely for Anna," Zoe nodded.

"Sure you did, Cordelia. Sure you did," Cordelia rolled her eyes and ate another bite of her lunch, "But she's hot though right?"

"Zoe," Was said exasperatedly and the woman looked at her innocently, "She's a twenty one year old college student. We should not be having this conversation."

"Ooh. So you hired a hot college student. That's nice," Cordelia huffed at her and Zoe grinned, "You know I'm just messing with you," The woman nodded to her, "Can I set you up on a date then?"

"What?"

oooOOooOOooo

On Friday, Misty got Joanna from Fiona and was now sat on the floor of the living room as the girl sat beside her coloring away on the coffee table. She had drawn two little people and was writing her name under one of them. Misty's face was shocked when the girl actually managed to create the letters and spelled it correctly.

"Good job."

"Thank you," Misty grinned at her and ran her fingers through red hair gently, "How do you spell Misty?"

"M," She watched the girl carefully make the letters as she spelled out the rest of her name slowly, "I-S-T-Y," The girl had her tongue stuck out to the side in concentration.

"Tada!" Was exclaimed as she finished the last letter and held the picture out to Misty. The wild blonde felt her heart swell at the sight and looked over at Joanna.

"For me?" The girl nodded to her, "Thank you, Joey!" Joanna just grinned up at her.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty had fed her and bathed her and was now tucking the little girl in, "Misty?"

"Yes, munchkin?" The girl giggled at the nickname.

"Will you read to me?" Misty nodded and the girl pointed to a book on her bookshelf. Misty picked it up.

"Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief?" The girl nodded and Misty settled beside her on the bed. Joanna shifted into her side and settled against her, "Okay, but just the first chapter, deal?" 

"Deal."

oooOOooOOooo

When Cordelia entered her house later, she expected to find Misty in the living room like she normally did. She furrowed her eyebrows when she didn't and made her way towards the kitchen to see if she was there. She looked around for a moment before ascending the stairs and noticing a soft light still coming from her daughter's room.

Cordelia pushed the door open and saw her daughter sprawled out on Misty's lap asleep while Misty read, seemingly unaware that anyone was there, "Misty?" The girl looked up before blushing. She gently moved Joanna off of her and settled her on the bed before sitting the book down and making her way to the door. She stepped into the hallway as Cordelia pulled the door closed.

"Sorry. She asked me to read to her and I'd never read it before.. I kinda got into it," Cordelia laughed and Misty followed her down the stairs. Cordelia entered her kitchen once again and went right for whatever Misty had made the girl for dinner that night. She pulled out a Tupperware container of lasagna and grabbed a fork. Misty smirked again at the sight of the woman eating cold left overs but didn't comment.

"I know this is probably last minute but is there any way you could babysit tomorrow night? It's fine if you can't, I understand that it's a Saturday night," Misty shook her head.

"I can do it. I didn't have any plans other than keeping my roommate from getting too completely drunk," Cordelia laughed, "What time?"

"Around seven?" Misty nodded and made a note of it in her phone, "And I shouldn't be gone too long," She nodded as she looked up at the woman, "Thank you."

"No problem."

oooOOooOOooo

Misty knocked at the door at 6:45 the next night and stepped inside when Cordelia opened the door for her. The woman was dressed in a knee length black dress and had one heel on her foot as she wrestled with the other to strap it on. She stood up and Misty took her in fully.

"You look nice," Cordelia smiled at her.

"Thank you," The girl nodded and looked down when little feet bounded into the room and a small body collided with her legs to wrap around her.

"Misty!" The girl laughed and picked Joanna up, "Mommy's going on a date," The girl attempted to whisper to her and Misty put on her best shocked face.

"I had no clue," The girl nodded with big eyes.

"With a boy!" Misty giggled and Cordelia shook her head before grabbing her clutch from the table where she'd sat it to put her shoe on, "Boys have cooties."

"Maybe you have cooties," The girl shook her head.

"Nope. Only boys," Misty laughed again and walked into the house with the girl as Cordelia trailed just behind them listening to the conversation, "Girls don't have cooties."

"Hmm. Why not?"

"Science," Was said matter-of-factly and Misty giggled again at the girl.

"Alright. I guess I can't argue with science," She looked up at Cordelia when the door bell rang and watched the woman make her way to the door. She walked the girl into the hallway and stood far enough away that she wouldn't be immediately noticed but could hear the conversation.

"Misty?" The girl stepped towards Cordelia, "In bed by eight. Don't let her tell you she can stay up later on the weekends."


	6. Chapter 6

Cordelia was relieved when her date finally parked. The car ride to the restaurant had been awful and the awkward silence had her wanting to run for the hills. She grimaced only slightly when the man practically ran around the car and opened her door for her, "Thank you," Was said curtly and he nodded.

They were seated quickly and he looked at her as she glanced over the menu, "Red or white?" Cordelia looked up before seeing the waitress.

"Red," Her date ordered the same and the waitress left the table.

"So," She internally grimaced as the man spoke. She hated being set up on dates, "Zoe tells me you're a lawyer?"

"Yes, I work for the firm in town," He nodded in understanding and looked up as the waitress placed their drinks down and retreated again, "And what do you do, Aaron?"

"I’m a stock broker," Cordelia nodded at the new information and looked up again as the waitress reappeared, "I'll have the steak and potatoes and the lady here will have the-" Cordelia held her hand up and he looked over at her.

"I’m perfectly capable of ordering for myself," The man nodded wide eyed and their waitress bit her lip to keep her giggle in. Cordelia ordered and watched the young woman walk away before turning her attention back to her dinner companion. She watched him over the rim of her wine glass as she took a sip.

"Sorry," She waved him off and could feel her want to leave increase with every second that he tried to make small talk with her. As they finished up their dinner he spoke again, "So, how long did you hire the baby sitter for?"

Cordelia looked up confused, "I didn't give her a specific time," She watched him grin and furrowed her eyebrows.

"So would you like to come home with me?" She grimaced and refrained from rolling her eyes.

"No thank you," She watched the man's face fall before he started to look slightly angry.

"Why not?"

"Because I said no. I'm leaving," She stood, grabbed the bill, and paid it before making her way outside.

"Let me drive you home," She looked up from her phone at her date and shook her head.

"With all due respect, I don't feel comfortable getting in the car with you again," His eyes flashed and she was thankful as another couple walked by causing him to calm somewhat, "I'll call a cab. Have a nice night."

He looked like he wanted to say something else but just shook his head and stomped off. Cordelia pulled up her cab app on her phone and ordered a cab.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty was laid on her back in the living room. She had her hands held out and Joanna was holding them as she giggled. Misty finally got her feet settled on the girl's stomach and slowly lifted her legs so Joanna was above her.

"I'm flying!" Misty giggled and held her hands out to the side so the girl was in a flying pose, "Misty! I'm flying!"

"Yeah, kid," Misty looked up as the front door opened and heels clicked into the room.

"Mommy! I’m flying!" Misty laughed and looked back to Cordelia who was grinning at her baby.

"I see that, sweetheart," Misty rotated her wrist to look at her watch and grimaced.

"7:45, ouch," Cordelia smirked at her and Misty looked up at Joanna who was watching her mother. She shifted her feet apart and caught the squealing girl as she fell into her, "You crash landed."

Joanna giggled and got up off of Misty before pulling the girl up to a sitting position. She then ran off into the house and Misty laughed, "I guess she's finished now," Cordelia laughed and took a seat before pulling her heels off, "So, that doesn't seem promising?"

Cordelia let out a groan and propped her elbows on her knees before covering her face with her hands, "He was... Unique."

"Meaning?" Cordelia grimaced and sat back into the couch looking at Misty.

"Meaning he was really misogynistic and tried to order for me," Misty grimaced at that and shifted so she was sat cross legged on the floor looking up at Cordelia, "And then asked me how long that you would be here tonight because I should have gone home with him apparently," Misty's eyes widened.

"I mean, even if you did," She looked down the hallway before speaking, "Fuck on the first date. He wasn't exactly a candidate," Cordelia had smirked at the word Misty used and nodded as she finished her thought.

"So I paid for dinner and left and he tried to get me to let him drive me home but.. I don't know. I didn't want to get in the car with him again," Misty nodded in understanding.

"I'm never one to question anyone's instincts or gut feelings. They're usually right," Cordelia nodded and heard Misty's phone beep. The girl picked it up from the floor beside her and looked at it before rolling her eyes and dropping it back where it had been.

"Ignoring someone?"

"Yeah, my roommate," Cordelia quirked an eyebrow, "She's trying to "get me laid" as she puts it. And she keeps sending me names of potential dates," Cordelia giggled, "It's not funny."

"That's exactly how I ended up on this date. Zoe has this killer need to try to set me up constantly," Misty nodded and heard her phone beep again. She rolled her eyes and didn't even pick it up this time, "So, who does she think is the lucky guy?" Misty bit her lip before looking up at the woman and thinking for a moment.

"Her name's Kaylee," Cordelia just nodded and Misty rushed to finish, "Is that okay?" Cordelia laughed and Misty looked at her confusedly.

"Misty, I'm not going to judge you for that. You're the sweetest person and Joanna adores you. I couldn't care less who keeps your bed warm," Cordelia forced the lie out. She wanted to keep the younger woman's bed warm. 'Woah, slow down there, Goode.' She looked at the blonde in her floor, "Plus if I judged you, I'd have to judge myself," Was said as she stood and made her way into the kitchen.

Misty sat dumbfounded for a moment before getting up and following the woman. She stood propped in the doorway and watched Cordelia pull down a wine glass and open a bottle. The woman offered her a glass and Misty shook her head, "I have to drive."

Cordelia made her way closer to her and looked at her over the rim of her wine glass, "So how was she?"

"She was great. I mean ya weren't even gone an hour," Cordelia nodded and Misty trailed after her as she made her way down the hallway to the girl's play room. She smiled widely when she saw Joanna fast asleep in the middle of the floor surrounded by stuffed animals.

Cordelia made her way to her and squatted down to gently run her fingers through the girl's hair, "Anna, wake up for a minute please, sweetheart," The girl groaned and shook her head. Misty touched Cordelia's shoulder before bending down and gently lifting the girl into her arms. She felt Joanna wrap her arms around her neck as she leaned into her, "Thank you."

Misty shook her head before walking from the room and up the stairs with Cordelia behind her. She put the girl down in her bed and stepped out of the room so her mother could tuck her in. Cordelia stepped out moments later and looked at the blonde baby sitter for a long moment.

"Thank you again for tonight," Misty waved her off as she made her way downstairs and towards the door. Cordelia held the money out to her and stopped Misty's protest before she even started it, "I'll let you know about next week?"

"I'll be waiting."


	7. Chapter 7

Misty was still in her bed the next morning when Madison finally showed up around eleven. The blonde had woken, decided she didn't feel like being productive, and stayed in her pajamas while terrible reality TV played in the room.

"So, finally decided to grace us with your presence?" Her roommate flipped her off as she flopped down on her own bed and Misty laughed at her.

"Why are you so happy?" Misty looked over at her confused and Madison pointed at her, "You keep grinning like some love sick idiot."

"I am not," Madison nodded and dropped her hand down to hang off of the side of the bed while she looked at her best friend, "No I'm not, Maddi."

"Dude, you so are. Did you get laid last night?" Misty blushed and shook her head.

"I baby sat last night. Remember?" Madison scrunched her face up before nodding.

"So, what? You got a crush on the mom or something?" Misty blushed and didn't reply causing Madison to open her eyes and look at her. She sat up quickly, "You do!"

"I do not!"

"Oh my gosh! You're in love with your boss," Misty shook her head, "Dude, you so like her. Is she hot?"

"Madison! I don't like her," Madison smirked at her and just continued nodding like a child, "I do not like her, Maddi," Misty looked down when her phone beeped and saw Cordelia had texted her. She heard her roommate clear her throat and looked up.

"Is that her?"

"Umm, yeah?" Madison smirked, "What?"

"You got this whole love sick puppy look when she texted you, babe," Misty looked at her for a moment, "I wouldn't lie to you about this, Misty."

"I know you wouldn't," Was finally sighed out and Misty flopped on her back with her hands over her face, "She's my boss."

"But is she hot?" Misty blushed as she turned her head to look at Madison and nodded, "What's she look like, babe?"

"She's a little shorter than me. Big brown eyes, blonde hair, gorgeous smile," Madison smirked, "What?"

"If this had been about sex, you would have told me she had a rocking body and a killer ass. You actually like her," Misty blushed but nodded, "Go for it."

"Maddi, I can't," Madison shrugged at her.

"Why not?" Misty shrugged.

"I just can't," Madison huffed.

"Fine. She's probably straight anyway," Misty bit her lip.

"She's definitely not straight."

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia had texted Misty earlier in the day. Joanna was sat in the backseat as she drove them to the park, "Will you push me on the swings, Mommy?"

"Sure, baby girl," Joanna grinned at her in the mirror and Cordelia heard her phone beep. She parked before grabbing it.

Misty: Sure, I can be there Monday. See you then!

Cordelia grinned and got out of the car to open the back door. She unbuckled her daughter's car seat and lifted her gently out of it. Cordelia placed the girl down and felt her grab her hand as she closed the door. Joanna pulled her hand insistently and Cordelia giggled as the girl led her to the swing set.

"Misty's going to come by and watch you again tomorrow," Was said as Cordelia pushed her daughter lightly on the swing.

"I like Misty," Cordelia giggled and nodded to herself, "Do you like Misty?"

"I do like Misty, sweetheart," Joanna tipped her head back and looked at her mother.

"She's pretty," Cordelia smirked at her daughter.

"She is pretty, Anna. Very pretty indeed," Joanna just nodded and turned her head back so she could laugh and squeal as her mother pushed her higher.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty was at the Goode home the next night with Joanna, "Joey, what pajamas do you want?" The girl got up and Misty followed her up the stairs. She grabbed some and handed them to Misty before giggling and running out of the room, "I'm gonna get you ya little runt!" She heard the girl giggling louder as she chased after her and watched her run into the bathroom before hearing a loud crash, "Joey?"

Misty ran harder and saw the girl sat next to the tub with her hand to her forehead, "Joanna?" The girl looked up with tears in her eyes and pulled her hand away from her head. Misty grimaced at the cut and Joanna let out another cry at the amount of blood on her hands, "Come here," Misty held her arms out and scooped the girl up. She walked down the stairs and could feel herself about to freak out.

Misty located her cell phone and gently bounced the crying girl on her hip as she called Cordelia. She didn't pick up and Misty started worrying as she dialed her again. She still didn't pick up, "Oh no," Joanna looked at her, "Your mommy isn't answering the phone," Misty was now running around picking up things that she needed, "I need to take you to the hospital," The girl nodded and Misty stepped out of the house only to sigh, "I don't have a car seat."

She was fully freaking out now and blood was running down the girl's face, "There's one in the hall closet," Was said calmly. Misty looked down at the girl whose tears had subsided and ran back into the house to locate it. She put it in her car and strapped Joanna in.

"Are ya okay for like five minutes while I drive?" The girl nodded and Misty sat her phone next to her and told Siri to keep calling Cordelia. She still hadn't picked up by the time that Misty parked at the hospital and she pocketed her phone as she got out and pulled the girl from the car. Joanna looked up at her with pouty eyes, "I know, munchkin. I know."

She carried the girl into the emergency room and made her way to the desk, "She needs help."

The woman behind the desk just pushed a clip board towards her, "Fill this out," Misty looked down.

"I don't know any of this! I'm just the baby sitter," The woman finally looked up and took in the amount of blood on the girl's face and all over Misty's clothes.

"We'll get her back. Head wounds are priority," Misty nodded thankfully and pulled her phone out again to keep trying to reach Cordelia as she followed a nurse into an ER bay. She sat the girl down on the bed and paced back and forth.

"Did you call her work number?" Misty froze and looked at the girl.

"No. I don't know that number," Misty was freaking out again and Joanna started talking. She stopped when she realized the girl was spouting off numbers at her, "Hold on, kid. Repeat that for me."

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia huffed again as the man across the table from her continued to talk. She looked up when the door to the room was pushed open, "Miss Goode?" She nodded, "You have a phone call."

"Can you tell them I'll call them back?" The girl looked unsure, "What?"

"It's your baby sitter. She sounds like she's about to freak out," Cordelia's eyes went wide and she stood quickly and followed the woman from the room. She took the phone that was offered to her.

"Misty?"

"Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry! She was running and I had the PJs and she fell and there's blood everywhere-" Cordelia cut her rambling off.

"Where are you?"

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia threw her car into park and flew into the ER. She made her way to the desk, "I need to see my daughter. She's here?"

"Name?" Cordelia told her and could feel herself getting more and more nervous as she waited, "There's no Joanna Goode in the computer," Cordelia glared at her and the woman shrunk away from her, "Would she happen to be tiny and red headed?"

"Yes," The woman nodded and pushed a clipboard towards her.

"Take that with you. Bay seven," Cordelia thanked her and grabbed the clipboard as she ran towards the bay. She pushed the curtain open and saw Misty nervously pacing while her daughter slept like nothing had happened.

"Oh, thank God. I didn't know what to do!" Cordelia nodded and took a seat next to her daughter. She examined the cut before looking up at Misty.

"She's sleeping?" Misty nodded.

"She wouldn't be still so they could stitch it so they gave her something. They should be back in a few minutes," Cordelia nodded and finally took the woman in. She was covered in what she assumed was Joanna's blood and was still shaking. Cordelia made her way over to her and cautiously enveloped the girl in her arms.

Misty relaxed and wrapped hers around Cordelia as well, "I'm so sorry!"

"Misty, she's okay. She's fine. You got her here and that's what matters," Misty still looked unsure, "You couldn't have prevented this."

"But I let her run in the house," Cordelia let out a small laugh.

"She does what she wants anyway when it comes to running in the house," Misty nodded and Cordelia pulled her back to her in a hug, "You did good."


	8. Chapter 8

The doctors came in and stitched Joanna’s cut up quickly while she slept. Cordelia had returned the clipboard with her information and apologized to the desk attendant for yelling earlier. Misty was still in a worried state and Cordelia felt a small pull towards the woman at seeing how much she cared for her daughter.

“Misty?” The wild blonde looked over at her, “All of that is her blood right? You’re not hurt are you?” Misty furrowed her eyebrows and Cordelia gestured to her shirt. The blonde looked down and scrunched her face up.

“I didn’t even notice,” Cordelia almost laughed at the girl. She’d been a little out of it since she’d arrived, “No, I’m fine. I guess it’s all hers,” She then looked back to the girl in the bed and shook her head at herself, “I’m so sorry.”

“What did I tell you after the third time you said that? Quit apologizing. She’s okay. She’s going to be as good as new in just a week when the stitches come out. This is not your fault,” Misty nodded after a moment, “Don’t you have an early class tomorrow?” Misty nodded and didn’t look up at her, “Mist, it’s getting late.”

The wild blonde scrunched her face up, “I just wanted to.. I don’t know,” She gestured to Joanna and Cordelia nodded.

“I’ll keep you updated I promise,” Misty looked unsure, “Misty, you have to think about your education too. I know you love my daughter but she’s fine right now,” The wild blonde finally nodded and turned to face Cordelia.

“You’ll text me updates?” The girl grinned cheekily at her and Cordelia rolled her eyes playfully and nodded, “Promise?”

“I promise. Do you want me to seal it with a pinky like Joanna makes me do?” Misty laughed and held her pinky out. Cordelia giggled and linked hers with Misty’s. She looked at the girl and slid her hand so she was holding the girl’s and squeezed gently, “Thank you, Misty,” Was said sincerely and Misty nodded after a moment.

“Good night.”

“Good night.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty: How is she?

Cordelia almost laughed out loud but didn’t want to wake Joanna.

Cordelia: You left two minutes ago. What’d you do? Text as soon as you got to your car?

Misty: Maybe?

Cordelia; She’s fine. She’s still sleeping and they’re going to discharge her within the hour as long as nothing else comes up.

Misty: I’m still so sorry.

Cordelia: Misty Day, if you apologize again, I’m going to invite you over and make you play dress up and make overs for hours with her.

Misty: Wait, I get to come back?

Cordelia did laugh then and rolled her eyes good naturedly at the girl.

Cordelia: Are you kidding? You did everything that I would have done tonight. You stayed (mostly) calm and you got her here. You’ve got a job with us any time you want it.

Misty: Thanks. Please tell her I’m sorry?

Cordelia: She’s not going to blame you, but I will. Now please drive back to your dorm and no texting until you’re done driving?

Misty: Yes ma’am.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty was looking at her phone when she walked into her dorm building. She completely missed all of the strange looks she got and took the elevator up to her floor. She stepped into her room, dropped her bag and keys, and finally looked at her roommate who was staring at her wide eyed.

“What?” Madison looked at her blankly for a moment before shaking her head.

“What the hell happened, Misty?” The blonde looked down and sighed.

“Oh yeah. I probably should have changed or something,” The wild blonde started gathering her clothes so she could go shower, “Joanna was runnin’ down the hallway and I was chasin’ her and she slipped and hit her head in the bathroom. Busted it wide open and there was blood everywhere. It’s all hers. Not mine,” Madison nodded as Misty moved around the room.

“And her mother said?” Misty shrugged.

“She’s okay. I kept apologizin’ and she kept tellin’ me not to. I feel so bad but I dunno. She made me feel better?” Misty realized too late what she’d said and wrinkled her nose up as she looked at her roommate’s huge smile.

“And just what did she do, Miss Day?” Misty rolled her eyes and sighed figuring she’d tell her now rather than accidently do it later.

“She… Hugged me?” Misty blushed and looked at her feet and failed to see Madison’s amused face.

“You’re this excited over a hug? You’re so over the moon for this woman,” Misty growled at her playfully and Madison rolled her eyes, “Does she know?”

“Of course she doesn’t!” Madison raised her eyebrow at the wild blonde, “I mean.. I haven’t told her or anything.”

“It’s pretty obvious, babe,” Was said as Misty stepped into the bathroom.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty: Is she okay?

Cordelia: She’s fine. I just got her home and she’s sleeping. She woke up and promptly asked me where you were so she could apologize for running in the house.

Misty giggled and grinned at the text.

Misty: It’s not her fault. Did you apologize for me?

Cordelia: You two are just one big apologizing mess. Yes I did and she got all upset and said it wasn’t your fault just like I did. Can we all agree to stop apologizing now?

Misty: Sorry.

Cordelia: OMG.

Misty: I couldn’t resist. I’m finished. I scared quite a few people on campus with all my bloodiness.

Cordelia: I’m sure you did. That was quite a sight. It’s a wonder the desk attendant at the hospital didn’t freak out when she saw you two.

Misty: She kind of did when she finally looked up.

Cordelia: I bet. Well, I’m headed to bed. Good night. Sweet dreams, darling.

Misty looked at that text for far longer than she would ever admit to anyone. It was just a term of endearment. It didn’t mean anything.. Right? She probably called everyone little pet names. At least, that’s what she told herself as she drifted off to sleep with a smile permanently etched onto her face.


	9. Chapter 9

Misty had sat through her morning class and half paid attention to her biology lecture while she doodled around her notes and itched to text Cordelia and ask her if Joanna was okay this morning. She had fought her instinct and made it through her class without doing so.

As she made her way across campus, she finally gave in and pulled her phone out of her back pocket to text the woman.

Misty: I held off as long as I could. Is she okay? 

She sent the message and pocketed the phone so she could grab a breakfast burrito to take back to her dorm with her. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket on the way upstairs and pulled it out.

Cordelia: She’s absolutely fine and hasn’t slowed down a bit.

Misty sighed and looked down when her phone buzzed again.

Cordelia: Are you free tonight? I had a bunch of new evidence come in that needs to be sorted through.

Misty: Yeah, my evening class was canceled. What time do you need me?

She looked up when she entered her dorm and heard Madison laugh.

“What?” Misty threw her bag down on her bag and looked up at her best friend.

“Are you texting hot mom?” Madison raised an eyebrow challengingly and Misty nodded, “You’ve got that awful goofy grin on your face.”

Misty rolled her eyes and looked down when her phone buzzed again.

Cordelia: Is six okay?

Misty: Six is perfect. I’ll be there.

Cordelia: Thanks! (:

oooOOooOOooo

Misty had driven over to the house and gotten Joanna from Fiona before carrying the girl inside as she chattered excitedly to her about her day. Misty nodded and made appropriate noises and gasps as they were needed while the girl told her story. 

Joanna was placed in her high chair while Misty moved around the kitchen fixing the girl her dinner and turned to face the girl after the lasagna was in the oven.

“What did you do today, Misty?” The little girl looked up at her with questioning wide eyes and Misty grinned at her.

“I went to my science class and then I studied and wrote a paper,” The girl nodded at her but then scrunched her face up.

“That not seem like fun,” Misty laughed at the look on her face and shrugged.

“It wasn’t too bad, Joey. Plus, I’m here now. So we can have fun together, right?” Misty raised her voice to sound extra excited.

“Right!” The girl exclaimed and Misty nodded to her before pulling the dish from the oven and plating a small amount for the girl. She sat it on the tray in front of the girl and sat down across from her while she ate. Misty propped her elbows on the tray and placed her chin in her hands while the girl ate.

“Joey?” The girl looked up at her and Misty took a breath, “I’m really really sorry about your head,” She pointed towards the stitches on the girl’s forehead and the girl shook her head so fast Misty feared she may give herself whiplash.

“No! Not your fault,” Misty opened her mouth to say something but the little red head cut her off, “It’s my fault. Not supposed to run in the house. I’m sorry, Misty,” The blonde was silent for a moment, “Forgive me?” Was asked pitifully and the girl’s lower lip trembled.

Misty pulled the girl out of her chair and hugged her tightly, “Of course, Joey. It was just an accident okay?” The girl nodded in acceptance. Misty looked down at her plate to see it mostly empty, “Are you finished eating?” The girl nodded against her in answer, “What do you want to do now?”

“Ariel!”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty had gotten Joanna into her pajamas for the night after putting the girl’s dishes in the sink to wash after she went to bed. The red head climbed up onto the couch while Misty put the DVD in the player and pressed play at the DVD menu.

“Misty! Come on,” Joanna huffed when the blonde didn’t immediately sit down after she set the movie up. Misty giggled at her and sat down in the corner of the couch. She lifted her arm when Joanna shifted into her side and laid her head down against her.

“Ya know, I thought I was a mermaid when I was little,” The girl looked up at her like she was crazy and Misty laughed at her, “What?”

“Why? You don’t have a tail,” Was said like it was obvious.

“Because I had really long hair and I lived close to a bunch of water. I just assumed that my tail would come in later when I got older,” The girl just looked at her for a moment before shaking her head.

“Yeah, okay. Sorry you never got your tail though. That would be so cool!” Misty nodded to her and giggled. The girl settled back against her to watch the movie again.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia opened the front door later that night and shut it back as she toed her heels off and sighed in relief once they were off of her feet. She made her way upstairs to check on Joanna but found the girl’s bedroom empty. She furrowed her eyebrows, Misty always got her to bed on time.

The woman made her way back downstairs and stepped into living room to see the TV on and rounded the couch ready to ask her daughter why she was up past her bedtime when the sight before her froze her in her tracks.

Misty was laid asleep along the couch with her arms around the little body that was sound asleep on top of her. Cordelia couldn’t stop the smile that stretched across her face and pulled her phone out quietly to take a picture of the two of them. She repocketed her phone before stepping over to the couch quietly.

Cordelia knelt down in front of the girl and whispered, “Misty,” Hoping the blonde was an easy person to wake. That didn’t do it though. She tried a little more than a whisper and the girl still didn’t wake. Cordelia reached out and gently ran her hand over Misty’s hair as she whispered her name again.

Blue eyes blinked open slowly and she furrowed her eyebrows when she saw Cordelia in front of her before looking down and Cordelia saw her eyes widen.

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry,” Cordelia laughed lightly and shook her head. 

“It’s okay, Misty. You can’t help that the two of you fell asleep,” Misty turned to face her again and realized that Cordelia’s hand was still gently trailing through her hair. She bit her lip and didn’t mention it, afraid that she would stop if she did so.

Cordelia reached out and gently lifted Joanna off of the blonde she mouthed that she would be right back and Misty nodded and sat up as the woman left the room. She leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees as she put her face in her hands trying to wake herself up.

She didn’t hear Cordelia reenter the room and jumped when the woman gently ran a hand over her shoulders and looked up at her sheepishly. Cordelia apologized softly and Misty waved her off.

“Sorry, I really didn’t mean to let her fall asleep down here… Or to fall asleep too,” Was said quietly and Cordelia shook her head at her.

“It’s really fine, sweetheart. It’s okay,” Misty’s heart skipped a beat at the term of endearment and she hoped her excitement didn’t show on her face. She turned away from the woman and covered her mouth as she yawned and then looked back and apologized again, “I swear if you apologize again, I’m going to strangle you,” Misty laughed lightly, “Tired?” Misty nodded after a moment and stood to stretch.

Cordelia’s eyes widened as Misty lifted her arms above her head and her shirt rode up slightly and she quickly looked away from the younger woman, “Maybe you shouldn’t drive,” Cordelia looked back to Misty to see her reaction and saw the confused look on the girl’s face, “If you’re tired. I wouldn’t want you to fall asleep at the wheel,” Cordelia worried her bottom lip between her teeth and Misty grinned slightly.

“I’ll be fine,” Cordelia tilted her head to the side in defiance, “I’m not that tired,” She ended her sentence with another yawn and Cordelia lifted an eyebrow, “Okay, I’m pretty tired. But I’ll be okay.”

“Misty, really. Just stay. I have guest rooms for a reason,” Misty bit her lip and Cordelia watched her think it over, “Really, it wouldn’t be a problem and I would sleep better knowing that I didn’t send you out to drive when you can barely keep your eyes open,” Misty finally nodded and met brown eyes, “Then it’s settled. You’ll stay here tonight.”


	10. Chapter 10

Misty had awkwardly followed Cordelia upstairs and had thanked her quietly when she was handed an extra toothbrush and a pair of the woman’s soft shorts and a t-shirt to sleep in. She mumbled her good night as she blushed brightly and hoped the woman didn’t notice as she entered the guest room.

The wild blonde leaned back against the door as she shut it and breathed in deeply, “This is fine,” She whispered to herself. She finally pushed off of the door and into the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom. The girl tied her hair up in a messy bun, washed her face off, brushed her teeth, and changed into the woman’s clothes. 

Misty looked at herself in the mirror and bit her lip. She shook her head at herself before shutting out the light in the bathroom and making her way back into the bedroom. She picked her phone up from where she’d sat it on the bed and contemplated texting Madison before sighing and doing so.

Misty: I won’t be back tonight. I’m fine. Don’t worry.

Maddison: Ooh, hot date with the even hotter mom? ;)

Misty groaned. Of course the girl would pick tonight to be sober and ready to pick on her.

Misty: No. She just didn’t want me to drive because of how tired I was and offered me the guest room.

Madison: She may have offered you the guest room, but she totally meant her room.

Misty rolled her eyes and set an alarm on her phone before climbing into the bed. She sighed as she laid down and was asleep within moments.

oooOOooOOooo

“Misty!” The blonde jerked awake at the sound of her name being yelled and the combination of a small body throwing itself onto her. She sat up and rubbed at her face before opening her eyes and seeing Joanna looking up at her with wild unbrushed hair and sparkling eyes.

“Joanna. I said you could wake her up. I didn’t say you could attack her,” Misty looked up to see Cordelia stood in the door way and had to look away to make sure she didn’t ogle her. The older blonde was dressed in a pair of wine colored silk pajama shorts and a black camisole and Misty had caught a glimpse of toned calves that she’d never really noticed before.

“Sorry, Misty,” Was said softly and the blonde looked up in now tearing brown eyes before shaking her head quickly.

“Hey, it’s all good. My alarm’s about to-” She was cut off as her alarm started ringing and gestured to her phone, “Go off anyway,” Was said as she grabbed her phone and shut it off.

“Why are you here?” Misty grinned softly at the girl.

“Because your mom’s a big meanie and wouldn’t let me leave,” She said playfully as she reached out and tickled the girl before Joanna turned to her mother with a disapproving look.

“Mommy, you can’t keep Misty prisoner,” She said chastisingly.

“I’m very sorry, sweetheart. You’re right,” She nodded solemnly at her daughter and Joanna seemed to accept her apology, “Alright, Anna. Let Misty get up and go get dressed. Grams will be here any minute to get you,” The girl slid down from the bed and took off down the hallway, “You’d think busting her head open would keep her from running in the house,” Was said as she rolled her eyes. Cordelia glanced at the girl and Misty could have sworn that she saw her blush before she looked down at her feet, “So, umm, I’ll let you get dressed and there’s coffee in the kitchen.”

“Thanks,” Was said quietly and she watched Cordelia walk away. Misty stared after her for a moment before snapping out of her daze and getting up to get dressed. She threw on the jeans from the day before and looked down at the shirt Cordelia had loaned her and shrugged before leaving the room.

As she entered the kitchen, Joanna was already there with her breakfast and smiled up at Misty as the blonde ruffled her hair gently. She poured herself a cup of coffee before leaning back against the counter. Misty heard the front door open and assumed it must be Cordelia’s mother coming to pick Joanna up.

The older blonde stepped into the room and grinned at her granddaughter before glancing towards Misty, “You’re here early,” Was said confusedly.

“She had a sleepover, grams,” Was said excitedly by the three year old who didn’t even look up from her breakfast. Misty watched then as the woman looked at her more closely. She saw her gaze linger on her bare feet and on Cordelia’s shirt before the woman smirked and looked down at Joanna.

“Okay, little one. Are you finished?” The girl nodded and lifted her arms. Fiona picked her up, placed her dishes in the sink, shot Misty another smirk, and left the kitchen, “We’re gone, Delia!”

Misty heard something that sounded like, “Love you!” Thrown out from upstairs before she heard the front door shut. The wild blonde was stood practically frozen when Cordelia walked into the kitchen and grabbed her own coffee.

“Are you okay?” Misty looked over at her in question, “You look like you saw a ghost or something.”

“Umm. Yeah, totally fine,” She waved her hand in what she hoped was a nonchalant way and Cordelia raised an eyebrow. Misty put her cup in the sink and as she was leaving the room to grab her things tossed over her shoulder, “Your mother thinks we slept together.”

Misty had slipped one converse onto her foot and was struggling with the other when Cordelia walked in, “Excuse me, what?” Misty got the other shoe on before standing back up straight.

“Yeah. That’s probably my fault seeing as how I didn’t put my own shirt back on,” Cordelia glanced down and nodded before meeting her eyes again.

“But… What?” Misty sighed.

“Well she said I was here early and Joey said that I had a sleep over and then she gave me a once over.. By the way, she’s really good at that, like better than most college girls… Anyway, after the scrutiny, she just kept smirking and she totally thinks we slept together.”

“I’m sure she doesn’t think that,” Misty looked at her pointedly, “Okay, she thinks that. I’ll set her straight.. Hopefully before she tells Zoe,” Misty looked at her in question, “She thinks I hired a hot baby sitter for myself rather than for Anna,” Cordelia said as she fired a text off to her mother. She looked up to see Misty smirking softly and furrowed her eyebrows before realizing what she’d said, “I mean.. I.. Anyway.”

“Yeah. I’m gonna get going since I have a class in an hour. Thank you so much for last night. I’ll get your shirt back to you,” Cordelia waved her off about it, “And I’m really sorry about this mess with your mom.”

“Misty, it’s not your fault. And it’s not like it’s true. Go, I’ll handle it. Have fun in class or whatever,” Misty giggled at the ‘or whatever’ and nodded.

oooOOooOOooo

As Misty sat down in her class, she reached for her notebook and realized it wasn’t in her book bag. The blonde groaned and picked her phone up.

Misty: Maddi, get up and see if my bright green notebook is in my bed somewhere.

She sent the text and pulled out another notebook to take her notes in. Her phone buzzed and she picked it up.

Madison: Not here, babe. Sorry.

The blonde grimaced and pulled up her text with Cordelia.

Misty: Would you do me a huge favor and see if I left a green notebook anywhere when you get home?

The blonde settled in to listen to her lecture not expecting to get a reply as quickly as she did.

Cordelia; I picked it up off the coffee table with my folders. I just found it with all of my things in my bag and was wondering when I had taken notes over biochemistry.

Misty sighed. Crisis averted.

Misty: Can I pick it up tonight or something?

Cordelia: You can come get it whenever you want. Or I can bring it to you.

Misty: I’ll come get it. Thank you so much. 

She received another message with the information and address of the firm Cordelia worked for before actually turning her attention to the lecture.


	11. Chapter 11

Misty looked up at the building before shrugging and stepping into the revolving door. She walked up to the desk and waited for the receptionist to finally look her way. The woman gave her a once over and pursed her lips, “May I help you?”

“Can you tell me where to find Miss Goode’s office?” Misty said cheerfully.

“Do you have an appointment?” The woman said with obvious disdain. Misty really couldn’t blame her. Here she was, dressed in Cordelia’s Fleetwood Mac tee, her ripped jeans, her old converse, her hair was still pulled up in her messy bun, and she hadn’t had time to stop by her dorm so her face was free of make up making her look about seventeen rather than twenty one.

“Umm, sort of,” The woman just raised an eyebrow.

“If you don’t have an appointment, I can’t let you back to see her,” She turned back to her computer and Misty huffed a moment later.

“She left me instructions to come pick something up.”

“She didn’t leave any names with me,” Was said as the woman continued to type. The blonde rolled her eyes and stepped away from the desk before pulling her phone out.

Misty: I hate to be complicated but your receptionist says I can’t see you without an appointment.

Cordelia: I’m on my way.

The wild blonde looked up when the glass doors to the left of the receptionist desk opened. Cordelia shot a glare towards the woman behind the desk before approaching Misty, “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be. She’s just doing her job,” Cordelia shook her head.

“I sent her instruction to let you back there. She’s not doing it very well,” Misty nodded after a moment and Cordelia held the notebook out that she had in her hand, “I suppose you’ll be needing this.”

“Yes, thank you,” Was said gratefully as she grabbed the notebook, “And I’m sorry to interrupt your day.”

“Please, it’s a welcome distraction. I hate reviewing the same evidence over and over again,” Misty nodded in acceptance, “So, I’ll see you later. Are you free Thursday?”

“Sure. What time?”

“Six?” Misty nodded and typed it into her phone calendar.

“I’ll be there. Thanks again!”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty was sat in the middle of Cordelia’s living room when she got home Thursday night. She’d gotten Joanna to bed easily and had pulled her books out to study for her finals that were coming up. Four books were open in a circle around her and she had three notebooks laid to the side and one on her lap. Her hair was pulled into a bun and a pen was stuck into the mess of hair. There was another on the floor beside her book and one stuck in the center of another book. Yet another pen was in her hand as she scribbled across the page quickly.

Cordelia stepped farther into the room and Misty didn’t even look up, “I’ll be out of your hair in just a second. I had a revelation on my thesis,” Was said quickly as she continued to write. Cordelia just watched on in amusement as she removed her heals and placed her shoes near the couch.

The wild blonde finally nodded and closed the notebook she was holding. She started closing notebooks and text books around her and stacking them before piling them into her bag. She then gathered her pens up and furrowed her eyebrows as she flipped through her bag looking for another one. 

Cordelia leaned forward and pulled the pen out of her bun and Misty blushed before accepting it, “Right, thanks,” Was said quietly as she placed them in her bag too.

“What’s your thesis over?” Misty bit her lip and scrunched her face up, “What?”

“It’s silly and I haven’t gotten the best results when trying to explain it to people before,” She shrugged and Cordelia looked at her for a moment before taking a seat on the floor next to the girl.

“So explain it in as much detail as you can,” The wild blonde stared at her for a moment and Cordelia nodded. Misty shrugged and pulled her notebook back out of her bag along with her Biology text book.

“So, basically, it is very experimental and in very early stages,” Cordelia nodded in understanding and Misty opened her note book and then opened her text book to a page she had sticky noted, “I’ve been studying the similarities between certain plants and animals since sophomore year. It was mostly to figure out DNA similarities between autotrophs and heterotrophs. I thought that just maybe if I could figure out the key difference, then maybe we could use transgenesis to make what was usually a heterotroph into an autotroph. Like the way we can cure color blindness in monkeys by injecting the color gene of a human into its eye cells. Anyway, my thesis is based around the fact that certain bacteria are both autotrophs and heterotrophs and according to evolution, both plants and animals evolved from bacteria. If they can be both, why can’t animals produce their own nutrients from sunlight?” She looked up from her notebook to see Cordelia staring at her and blushed, “It probably just sounds crazy.”

“No, it actually made a good bit of sense,” Misty grinned softly, “So, like, if a coral or something that lives near the surface of the water could absorb sunlight like a plant, they wouldn’t have to participate in symbiotic and mutualistic relationships in order to obtain the proper nutrients that they need?” Misty stared at her in shock and nodded after a moment, “It makes perfect sense, Mist.”

“Ya went all science on me there for a moment,” Cordelia bit her lip and tilted her head to the side before making her mind up and standing. She held her hand out and Misty stared at it for a moment before taking it and standing.

“I have something to show you,” She pulled Misty through the house by the grip she still had on her hand and led her through the back yard and into the small building she had on the opposite side of the yard from Joanna’s treehouse. Cordelia pushed the door open and flipped the light on before pulling Misty inside. 

The wild blonde stood in shock as she took in the woman’s greenhouse. Misty had never seen so many flowers and plants in one place and looked around in silence as she took it all in, “Wow,” Was all she could come up with. Cordelia just laughed and squeezed the hand Misty had forgotten she was still holding, “I mean we have the botany lab but this is,” She glanced around her again, “Wow.”

“I’m going to take that as a high compliment and say thanks,” The wild blonde blushed at her inability to form coherent thought and shrugged.

“Can I?” She gestured towards the room and Cordelia nodded.

“Be my guest,” She let go of the girl’s hand and watched as Misty became one with her plants. She stared after the girl as she moved around the room with care and thoughtfulness that no one else but Cordelia had ever shown before. Misty moved around the room for a while before finally making her way back to Cordelia who had been watching her with a small smile on her face the entire time.

“I should probably get going. Thank you so much though. And thanks for listening to me ramble about my thesis.”

“Any time, Misty. Any time.”


	12. Chapter 12

The next week was filled with final exams for Misty and Cordelia took that into consideration and decided not to ask the girl to interrupt her studies to babysit that week. She knew that Misty would drop everything to do so and smiled at the thought but figured she could manage a week without seeing the lovely blonde.

“Okay, Anna, are you ready for bed?” The girl looked up at her with tired eyes and Cordelia watched a pout appear on her face, “What is it, tadpole?”

“I want Misty,” Cordelia looked at her in shock. It was Wednesday and Joanna had mentioned the girl a few times that week to her but had never flat out demanded her presence. 

“Misty’s busy, sweetheart,” Joanna pouted harder, “Come on, I’ll tuck you in.”

“I want Misty to do it,” Cordelia sighed in response and bent to pick her daughter up. Joanna didn’t fight her as she laid her head on her shoulder and allowed the woman to carry her upstairs to her room. Cordelia placed her down in her bed and Joanna looked up at her with her best puppy dog face that Cordelia knew she wouldn’t be able to resist, “I want Misty.”

The blonde looked down at her daughter and sighed, “What if I call her for you? Would that be okay?” The little girl nodded eagerly and Cordelia stepped out into the hallway to make the call.

“Hello?”

“Misty, I’m so sorry. I know it’s finals week and I wouldn’t bother you but Joanna is having a fit. If I hand her the phone, would you mind saying good night to her?”

“Absolutely. No problem,” Cordelia carried the phone back into the room and held it out to Joanna who took it happily.

“Misty?” She giggled after a moment, “Uh huh… I miss you though… Yeah, I can do that… Good night, Misty,” She held the phone back out to her mother and Cordelia took it. Joanna then laid down without a fight and Cordelia flipped the light out as she left the room.

“Thank you so much.”

“Not a problem. I did have to promise her dinosaur shaped mac and cheese though,” Cordelia laughed in response as she descended the stairs back towards the living room.

“How are finals going?”

“So far so good. Your call was a wonderful distraction from the cramming I’m attempting to do for my last one tomorrow,” Cordelia giggled softly in response, “But yeah, finals week is good,” Cordelia nodded. Both of them hung on the phone for a few moments, neither of them wanting to hang up but neither really having anything to say to the other either.

“Well, thank you again, Misty. I’ll let you get back to your cramming.. You know that’s not great for you right?” Misty just laughed in response, “Good night, darling.”

“Good night.”

oooOOooOOooo

Only a few days into what would be the college’s Christmas break, Cordelia had a large work load come in and her mother was away visiting friends. She figured she could bring Joanna with her but felt like it wouldn’t be fair to her daughter. She bit her lip and sighed before texting Misty.

Cordelia: I know this is a long shot being that it’s break, but are you by any chance free to watch Anna tonight?

She got a response much more quickly than she was expecting and sighed in relief when she saw it.

Misty: Yeah, I can be there. When?

Cordelia:… Now?

Misty: I’m on my way!

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia had had to rush when Misty had gotten there and hadn’t had a moment to even speak to the girl properly before she was out the door and on her way to the firm.

As she stepped back into the house that night, all was quiet and she found Misty on her couch with a large book in her lap. The girl was curled into the corner of the couch and Cordelia didn’t think the girl could roll up that small.

“Misty?” The wild blonde looked up after finishing her paragraph and closed her book after placing her bookmark.

“So, confession,” Cordelia raised an eyebrow, “I let her talk me into giving her hot chocolate and I guess I should have known that it would caffeinate her. So she went to bed about ten minutes after her bedtime. Sorry,” Cordelia looked at her for a few moments trying to decide if the girl was messing with her.

“Are you being serious right now?”

“Mmhmm,” Was said as Misty took a drink of her own hot chocolate and watched the woman over the rim of her mug, “So yeah, my bad.”

“Did you also end up caffeinated or something? I don’t care if she went to bed a few minutes late, Misty,” The wild blonde shrugged and Cordelia shook her head at her, “What are you reading?”

“I finally got around to The Great Gatsby.”

“Uh huh. And?”

Misty scrunched her face up, “I don’t get why everyone likes it so much,” She said with a sigh, “It kinda sucks,” She emptied her cup and stood to go place it in the dishwasher. Cordelia had stood and followed her into the kitchen and watched as the younger woman moved around. 

Her hair was pulled up in a high curly ponytail that bounced around as she moved. She had on a pair of grey joggers and a white tank top that had a tendency to ride up as Misty shifted her arms, not that Cordelia was complaining. The girl’s feet were bare and it appeared that Joanna may have tried to paint her toenails.

“Can I ask you a question?” Misty turned around to face her and leaned back against the counter as she nodded, “Why are you still in town?”

“I live here?” She asked confusedly.

“I mean… Why didn’t you go home for Christmas?”

“Ohhh, that makes more sense,” She rolled her eyes at herself, “I, umm, don’t have one,” Was mumbled out quietly, “I don’t have a family,” She shrugged like it was nothing and Cordelia frowned softly. She didn’t ask but Misty nodded, “My mother left me on the steps of an orphanage when I was two with a note pinned to my jacket that just said “She’s more than we can handle”.”

“Oh,” Cordelia took a moment to process that and couldn’t really come up with something to say. Misty laughed as she watched her fumble for her words.

“It’s cool. There’s not much you can say right? I had options; Maddi invited me to the Bahamas with her. I don’t really do warm during Christmas. I like snow,” Cordelia nodded, “And my science group invited me on a trip to Miami. Again, beaches,” She shook her head like that was the worst thing in the world and Cordelia laughed softly, “I just decided to stay. Plus, I get all the uninterrupted access that I want to the labs and botany rooms.”

“Well, sounds like you may have figured your whole Christmas break out right there,” Misty laughed at her and nodded.

“So, as soon as I figure out where she put my shoes, I’ll get out of your hair,” Misty furrowed her eyebrows and Cordelia giggled and kicked them out from under the counter where Joanna had hid them. Misty laughed too and slipped her feet into the black vans. The girl made her way back into the living room and picked her keys and phone up before heading for the door.

“Woah,” Misty grimaced. She should have known, “I can’t let you leave in that. Where’s your jacket?”

“Well, it’s not exactly cold enough for a jacket. I had a hoodie on and your daughter insisted that she needed to wear it even though it completely swallowed her and I had to tie the sleeves up so she could use her hands,” Cordelia bit her lip in amusement, “So she’s sleeping in it.”

“Misty, you could have just told her no,” The wild blonde widened her eyes and touched her hand to her chest in fake shock.

“Have you seen her? Who could tell her no?” Cordelia laughed then and grabbed the girl’s hand before pulling her upstairs. Misty felt her heart bet faster at the contact and followed the woman.

“I’m sure I have something you won’t think is too “mommish” that will get you back to your dorm without you freezing,” Misty giggled and Cordelia stepped into her closet and tossed a hoodie at her, “That work?” Was asked from inside the closet and Misty opened it and nodded to herself.

“Yeah, thanks,” Cordelia stepped back out to see the girl had already pulled it on, “So, now that you’ve mommed me. Thanks by the way,” She said sarcastically and Cordelia rolled her eyes at her, “I’m going to go and binge watch Grey’s Anatomy until I fall asleep from exhaustion.”

“Sounds like a plan.”


	13. Chapter 13

Cordelia: What are you doing?

Misty looked at her phone in confusion and furrowed her eyebrows.

Misty: I’m in the gym?

Cordelia: Your security dude is giving me a hard time. Would you please come tell him I’m not a creeper?

Misty scrunched her face up but stepped off of the treadmill and made her way down the hallway towards the lobby. Cordelia was stood looking unamused as a large man stared down at her.

“Hey, Max. It’s all good,” The man glared at Cordelia for a moment longer before turning to Misty.

“I’ll let you have this one, Day. But I expect some of that ridiculous thing you call desert next time you make it,” Was said as he stepped towards her.

“Deal. Thanks, Max,” Was said as he walked past her. They did some kind of elaborate handshake before he laughed and walked off. Misty turned back to Cordelia to see the woman staring at her and looking a little flushed.

Misty was dressed in a pair of short work out shorts and had tossed her tank top during the middle of her workout and hadn’t grabbed it again as she left the gym. She had on a bright orange sports bra and her abs were on full display.

“Not to, ya know, be rude. But, umm, whatcha doing here?” Misty asked in confusion and Cordelia laughed.

“Well, it’s Christmas and Joanna decided that she was spending tonight with my mother and aunt so I wanted to make sure you didn’t spend the holiday completely alone,” Misty nodded after a moment.

“Thanks, but you really don’t have to do that,” Cordelia shook her head.

“I’m here now. You’re stuck with me,” Misty giggled.

“Well, I need to grab my gym bag and then I guess I can give you a tour of my very tiny dorm room,” Cordelia followed her down the hallway and Misty grabbed her bag from where she had sat it down near the pull up bar. Cordelia bit her lip and had a fleeting thought to ask the girl to do some for her but quickly shook the thought away.

Misty then led her towards the elevator and pushed the up button. They waited a moment before stepping in and the wild blonde jabbed the sixth floor button. She pulled her keys out as she made her way down the hallway and opened the door. Cordelia stepped in behind her and took the room in. It was highly apparent which side was Misty’s.

One side was all darks and lots of reds and purples. The other side was very lightly decorated with yellows, blues, and greens. Potted plants lined the bookshelves and window sill as well. Misty placed her bag in her closet and turned towards Cordelia and bit her lip.

“Would you mind if I showered really fast? I’m hella sweaty,” Cordelia laughed and shook her head.

“Not at all. Take your time,” Misty grinned her thanks, grabbed some clothes, and left the room a moment later. Cordelia glanced around the room and almost let out a laugh at the sight of the dry-erase board that was on the wall between their two sides. 

The board read, “Yo, babe. I left before you got back from your run. Please eat something besides ice cream while I’m gone. Yes, I know this is normally your job but I know that you like to act like a child when I’m not here too. Also, get laid, you’ve been moody lately and it’s throwing off my groove. Love ya babe! Madison.”

Cordelia gingerly took a seat in Misty’s desk chair and glanced around before opening the girl’s biology book since it was the closest one to her. This was what Misty found when she reentered the room and smirked, “Biological sciences interesting?” She watched Cordelia jump and laughed before apologizing.

“I didn’t want to go through your bookshelf and this one was just here,” Was said as she closed the book back. Misty just waved her off and Cordelia finally took her in. The wild blonde was wearing a pair of boxer shorts with a long tank top. Her hair was still wet and hung around her shoulders in curls. Her face was free of makeup and freckles lined her face making her look a few years younger than she was.

“But advanced biological scientific evolution? I mean, there’s a history book right beside it. I would much prefer that one,” She laughed to herself and sat down on the foot of her bed. Cordelia noticed bright pink fuzzy socks were also on her feet and laughed at them, “Hey! I don’t judge the fact that you have over twenty kinds of coffee in your house, do not judge my cold feet.”

“I do not have over twenty kinds of coffee in my house,” Misty raised an eyebrow, “Okay, maybe I do,” She laughed to herself, “So, your roommate seems… Spirited,” Misty looked at her in question and Cordelia gestured to the board. Misty sighed.

“Yeah, she’s something else,” Misty laughed, “So tour time. I can do it all from right here,” Cordelia laughed at her, “Here’s my room,” Misty opened her arms in a tada gesture, “That’s my desk,” She pointed, “Here’s my bookshelf. My closet, my bed, my chair, Madison’s side complete with the thing she calls an art project and I call rotting food that needs to be taken to the dumpster,” Misty rolled her eyes in frustration, “The bathroom’s down the hall, the gym’s downstairs. Ya know, the works.”

“Lovely tour, Miss Day,” Misty giggled.

“Well, since you’re here, it’s my mission to convert you into a Grey’s Anatomy fan, meaning you have to sit through at least one episode,” Cordelia laughed and Misty took in her wardrobe which consisted of four inch heels and a nice dress, “Ya wanna borrow something to wear?”

“No, I’m fine,” She waved the girl off and Misty rolled her eyes before getting up and throwing some clothes at her. Cordelia raised an eyebrow and Misty smirked at her.

“I’m going to go pop popcorn in the lounge. You can change in here,” Cordelia finally nodded and stood after the girl left the room. She slipped out of her dress and heels before pulling the large t-shirt over her head and sliding into the soft shorts Misty had handed her. She hung her dress on the back of the desk chair before taking a seat.

Misty came back in minutes later and crawled to the head of her bed to lean against the headboard. She raised her eyebrows at Cordelia, “Come on. I’m not gonna bite,” Cordelia looked at her for a moment and rolled her eyes before crawling towards the girl and sitting beside her. Misty handed her one of the water bottles she had grabbed before flipping the TV on and pulling up the Netflix menu.

When the episode was finally playing, Cordelia chanced a glance at the girl beside her. She was really beautiful like this, care-free and relaxed, “So, did you eat anything other than ice cream today?” Misty laughed.

“I had Doritos and m&m’s with my ice cream,” She said as she put a few pieces of popcorn in her mouth. Cordelia looked at the girl for a moment.

“I can’t tell if you’re being for real right now or not,” Misty laughed and grinned at her, “You have to eat actual food, Misty.”

“Would you relax? Max’s wife sent way too much Christmas dinner here. I ate an entirely unhealthy amount of it and it’s in the lounge fridge,” Misty rolled her eyes, “I’m fine.”

“Speaking of Max, what desert thing was he talking about?” Misty giggled.

“So Madison and I make fried Oreos. Only we don’t just fry Oreos, we sort of roll them in peanut butter first and then fry them in pancake batter, toss them in powdered sugar, and then dip them in a can of frosting,” Cordelia’s eyes widened, “It’s basically diabetes and a heart attack in a box and I always feel so guilty after eating them that I swear off sugar until I can say Oreo and not get sick.”

Cordelia just nodded wide eyed, “Okay, so who’s the main character here?”


	14. Chapter 14

When Cordelia woke, it was to an unfamiliar place and she could feel someone in the bed beside her. She opened her eyes and caught sight of wild blonde hair. The TV in the room was still on and was frozen on the Netflix menu. Misty was sprawled out beside her and Cordelia was pressed right up against her side with her arm resting on the younger girl’s hip.

The older woman breathed in deeply before deciding to do exactly what she knew she shouldn’t do. She laid back down as she had been, breathed in deeply the scent that was so Misty, and closed her eyes.

oooOOooOOooo

When Cordelia woke up next, she was practically using Misty as her own personal pillow while the girl laid quietly beside her playing some game on her phone. The woman shifted backwards as she apologized and Misty just shrugged at her like it was nothing.

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep here,” Was said as Cordelia sat up and prepared herself to leave.

“It’s okay. I didn’t mean to either,” Cordelia nodded and crawled out of the bed. She glanced at her dress before looking back to Misty.

“Would you mind if I just borrowed this?” She gestured to the clothes Misty had loaned her the night before, “I’ll wash them for you.”

“No, go for it,” She watched Cordelia pick her dress up and had a thought, “Oh, wait a sec,” She said as she got up and pulled something out of her desk drawer. She turned around with a wrapped present in her hand, “I got this for Joey. It was not easy to find a university hoodie small enough to fit her,” Cordelia laughed.

“She probably still won’t give yours back,” Misty just waved her off, “She got you something too. Hold on,” Cordelia pulled a wrapped present out of her purse, “She insisted you had to know what happened next,” Misty furrowed her eyebrows and opened it before laughing at the sight of the second book in the Percy Jackson series.

“Thanks,” She said softly and Cordelia nodded, “I’ll walk you down.”

oooOOooOOooo

When Misty heard from Cordelia again, it was December 31st. She laughed when she got the text.

Cordelia: I’m so extremely sorry to contact you at such late notice but I was wondering if you were free tonight?

Misty: Sure. Now?

Cordelia: Yes, I’m so sorry.

Misty: No biggie.

When she got to the house, Cordelia was dressed nicely in a knee length dress and black heels. Cordelia opened the door and smiled gratefully at her, “Hey, thank you so much.”

“No problem,” Was said as she stepped into the house and could hear Joanna giggling from somewhere in the house.

“I promise not to be gone too long. The office sprung this party on me last minute and my boss made it clear that I was expected to show up,” Misty waved her off.

“It’s no problem. I was just gonna watch the ball drop anyway,” Cordelia nodded.

“She went hard today. She should go down easily. And I hope to be back soon. I don’t even want to go so I’m hoping to show up, make sure everyone knew I was there, and be out as soon as possible,” She heard Misty’s adorable giggle and checked the time on her phone, “Okay, I’m gone.”

“Bye.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty was sat on Cordelia’s couch now after getting Joanna down easily. The girl had fallen asleep not even three pages into the story she had insisted that Misty read and the blonde had just grinned and turned out the light as she left the room.

It was about 11:50 now and Cordelia had just made it home and found Misty in her living room, “Hey, was she okay?” Misty looked up and nodded.

“Yeah, she was great,” Cordelia grinned as she sat down on the couch near the girl and pulled her heels off, “How was your party?”

“It was more like a business meeting,” Misty scrunched her face up in response and Cordelia nodded in agreement. She glanced at her watch, “Come here,” She stood and held her hand out to Misty. The wild blonde took it without question and followed the woman through the house and onto back porch.

“What’s going on?”

“About a minute before midnight, my neighbors will start shooting off fireworks and then they’ll set off about twenty at once at twelve,” Misty grinned and nodded and Cordelia thought the girl was adorable when she was excited, “You’ve eaten more than ice cream this week right?”

Misty laughed and nodded, “I’m not a total child,” She smirked at Cordelia and heard the first firework go off. She looked up and Cordelia watched her face be illuminated as the sky lit up. As the minute went by, Misty’s face was stretched into a smile and Cordelia couldn’t keep her own off of her face either.

It was when she could hear her neighbors start counting down from ten that Misty finally glanced at her. The wild blonde grinned happily at her and Cordelia smiled back at her. Misty turned her attention back to the sky and as they hit three, Cordelia felt the girl reach out and grab her wrist. She looked up in question and Misty tugged her to her just as they reached one.

As Cordelia’s lips met Misty’s soft ones, cheers were erupting around them and there were literal fireworks going off. The woman melted against the younger girl and felt Misty’s hand gently up her cheek while her other kept its hold on Cordelia’s wrist. 

When they finally pulled back, Cordelia looked at Misty in shock and the wild blonde shrugged, “Happy New Year?” Was said unsurely and Cordelia looked at her for a long moment before reaching forward and pulling Misty flush against her again.

“Happy New Year,” Was whispered as she kissed her for the second time.


	15. Chapter 15

When Madison made it back to campus a few days later, she found Misty still asleep and jumped onto her bed to wake her up, “You know, I let you sleep when I come in.”

“Ehh, it was more fun this way,” Was said as Madison crawled off of her and Misty sat up rubbing at her eyes and reached for her phone to check it, “How was your break?”

“It was fine. I got a lot of free time,” Maddison nodded as she opened her suitcase and started unloading it.

“And did you see hot mom?” The girl looked over her shoulder when Misty didn’t answer and saw the girl staring blankly at the wall, “Babe?” Misty finally looked up and caught her eye.

“Maddi, I think I fucked up.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Why are you moping?” Cordelia looked up as her best friend entered her office unannounced and shot her a look before going back to the document she had been typing.

“I’m not moping. Why are you here?” Zoe took a seat after closing the door back and rolled her eyes at Cordelia’s predictability.

“Nan called. She said you were moping,” Was said sweetly and Cordelia made a mental note to smack her co-worker later, “So, why are you moping?”

“I’m not moping,” Was said exasperatedly as she tried to ignore Zoe.

“Okay, I’ll guess then,” Cordelia just rolled her eyes and didn’t respond, “It’s Joanna,” The woman didn’t move and Zoe moved on, “It’s Fiona?” She pursed her lips, “It’s this case,” She sighed, “You’re PMSing,” Cordelia just shot her a glare here and shook her head before turning back to her computer. Zoe looked at her for a moment, “Is it Misty?” Anyone else would have missed the way Cordelia’s fingers stopped for just that small second before she continued typing, “It is!”

“I’m not moping,” Was said as she tried to brush the woman off.

“You are and it’s because of the hot baby sitter. What happened?” Cordelia continued to stare at her computer screen but had stopped typing. Zoe just watched her for a moment before the woman sighed and spun in her desk chair to face her.

“I messed up, Zo,” The other woman nodded for her to continue. Cordelia scrunched her face up, “She babysat for me on New Year’s,” Zoe nodded slowly, “And.. I…. May have… Kissed her?” Zoe sat in shock for a moment before laughing.

“That’s it?”

“What do you mean that’s it? Yes! I can’t just kiss her!”

“Cordelia,” The woman looked up at her, “Did she push you away?”

“Well, no,” She said softly.

“And did she kiss you back?” Cordelia just nodded, “And did you enjoy it?” She saw Cordelia fight off a grin, “And did she seem to enjoy it?”

“Yes,” Was whispered out.

“Then what is the damn problem?”

Cordelia sighed, “I’m the one in the position of power here. I’m her employer. I can’t just kiss her because I want to,” Zoe looked at her like she was crazy, “What?”

“Cordelia, please kindly remove your head from your ass and call that girl.”

oooOOooOOooo

Madison had to practically catch her sweaty roommate later in the day when she flew through the door and into her arms, “Woah, what the hell?”

“She texted me!” Was said excitedly and Madison stared at her before bursting into laughter.

“And?”

“She hasn’t talked to me since New Year’s,” Madison laughed again.

“And she said?” Misty scrunched her face up then.

“Well, she wants to know if I can watch Joanna tomorrow,” Madison raised an eyebrow, “It’s a start, Maddi!”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty had been a little disappointed that it was Fiona who handed Joanna off to her, but no one could stay upset when the little red head was so full of energy and ready to play. She’d spent hours playing dress up and make overs with Joanna before the girl had yawned out and Misty had tucked her in.

She was sat rigidly in the middle of the couch when Cordelia found her, “She okay?”

“Yeah, she was fine,” Was said softly and Cordelia rounded the couch and barked out a laugh. Misty furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

“Did Joanna do your make up?” She watched realization dawn on the girl and Misty groaned.

“Yeah, I meant to wash it off,” Her face was brightly done. One eye lid was orange and the other was purple. Joanna had insisted on a bright red lipstick and then had somehow found green blush as well. Misty truly looked like a clown when the girl had finished and had been so preoccupied with her thoughts that she’d forgotten to wash her face after putting the girl down.

“It’s… Well, it’s really something,” Was said laughingly and Misty nodded with a small grin on her face, “I think we need to talk,” Was said quietly and the wild blonde nodded.

“Can I wash my face first?” Was asked with a grimace and Cordelia giggled again before nodding. When the wild blonde reappeared, her face was clean and free of any bright colors. She retook the seat she had previously been sat in and looked to Cordelia expectantly.

“I never should have allowed what happened on New Year’s to happen,” Misty opened her mouth to protest and Cordelia kept talking, “I’m so sorry for abusing my power over you. I never should have gotten us into a position like this.”

Misty stared at her blankly before speaking, “Umm, what?” She was beyond confused and Cordelia sighed and dropped her gaze to her lap.

“I’m the one in the power position and I may have let a crush go on for too long. I’m extremely sorry about what happened and I promise it won’t happen again,” Misty looked at her for a long moment before sliding off the couch onto her knees and sliding over to sit in front of Cordelia who was perched on the edge of the coffee table.

“I can’t tell if you’re like drunk or you actually think that I didn’t want you to kiss me,” Cordelia looked at her sharply and Misty shrugged, “In case ya didn’t notice, I sorta instigated the whole thing.”

“It doesn’t matter. I should have stopped it and I didn’t,” Misty looked at her doubtfully and sat up on her knees so she was level with her and could look directly into brown eyes.

“What if I don’t want it to stop?” Was whispered out softly and Cordelia stared at her for a long moment.

“What do you mean?”

“Maybe my crush has gone on for a little too long too?” Cordelia grinned softly after a moment, “And I may be a little crazy about you,” The older woman looked at her curiously, “Okay, I’m completely crazy about you.”

“You are?” Misty nodded and reached out to tuck Cordelia’s hair behind her ear. Cordelia smiled brightly at her for a moment before shaking her head, “We really can’t do this.”

“Why?” Cordelia looked at her, “I’m not trying to be hard headed, I honestly want to know why.”

“You’re twenty-one for starters,” Misty raised an eyebrow.

“And you’re twenty-six. There’s not a huge gap there. That one doesn’t count,” Cordelia shook her head in amusement but continued.

“You’re a student,” Misty just laughed at that one.

“Nope, that doesn’t count either.”

“I have a child,” The wild blonde just gaped at her.

“In case you haven’t noticed, I’m pretty crazy about her too,” The older woman smiled softly and reached out to gently trail her fingers through Misty’s hair. If this was the only chance she got to touch her like she wanted to, she was going to take it.

“Fine. You’re going to graduate in six months and leave,” The wild blonde just smirked, “Oh you have an answer for that one too?”

“Uh huh,” Misty scooted closer to her on her knees and gently grabbed Cordelia’s hand that had been playing with the hem of her skirt nervously, “I’m not going anywhere. I have two job offers on campus teaching and doing research and I have three off campus here too.”

Cordelia looked at her for a long moment before sighing, “You really do have an answer for everything don’t you?” Misty just giggled and nodded, “I just want to make sure that this is something that you actually want and not something you feel obligated to do because you work for me.”

“Are ya kiddin’?” Cordelia smiled softly at the accent that seemed to come out when Misty was passionate about something, “I’ve wanted this since I laid eyes on ya. Hell, ask Maddi. She loves ta tease me about it,” Cordelia nodded after a moment, “But… Do you want this?”

Cordelia stared into bright and shining blue eyes before reaching up and cupping the girl’s cheeks in her hands. She glanced down at Misty’s lips before looking back to her eyes and leaning forward all at once and connecting their lips in a soft kiss.

“This is all I want.”


End file.
